


[Podfic] Fathoms Below

by Belayday, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Bisexuality, Castles, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, Diplomacy, Environmentalism By Any Other Name Would Be As Green, FINSTOCK IS A CRAB OKAY, Fairy Tales, Interspecies, LIFE UNDA THE SEA IS BETTER THAN ANYTHING THEY GOT UP THERE, LIKE AN ACTUAL CRAB, LOUDLY, Little Mermaid, M/M, Merboys, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nipple-Shells, Nipples Are Funny, Non-Explicit Sex, Ocean, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Princes & Princesses, Pseudo-History, Rescue, Ridiculous, Romance, Royalty, Silly, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, THAT SINGS, The Adventures of Sourprince and Merboy, The Author is Clearly Insane, This verse is so much fun you guys, Transformation, True Love, Underwater, tags before this one belong to original author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2873192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An absolutely shameless fusion with The Little Mermaid. Shh, just come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fathoms Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fathoms Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894806) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> This story could only be made better by having more of it. This is my first foray into podficcing, and I am an interesting combination of nervous and very excited! I can't wait to record more stories with my shiny new mic. Feedback is very appreciated, either here or on my personal tumblr, belayday.tumblr.com
> 
> (Does it make me a bad person that I keep giggling now at the idea of an omegaverse heat!story teen wolf/my little mermaid fusion, with a focus on the line 'Darling it's better, down where its wetter, TAKE IT from meeee.')
> 
> (It probably does. Sorry not sorry.)

I am looking into better hosting solutions, but in the meantime here is a link to the full fic on sendspace. [MP3 Download Link](https://www.sendspace.com/file/nk9o8m) 

 

Happy Listening, kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
